


Look where we ended up

by HeeeyAlex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, I hate myself, I still need to read the manga, Inspired by other work, M/M, Multi, Other, Please don't hate if I get the details wrong., SO, Sappy quotes, asdfgh, cheesy shit, don't hate me, what, what is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeeyAlex/pseuds/HeeeyAlex
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul characters get teleported to the Snk/ attack on titan world. Enjoy!
 
Note: There is a chance that I might discontinue this fan fiction. I'm not really into it any more, if you guys want me to finish please tell me so





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Snitch, A Bitch, And A Psychopath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972042) by [TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou). 



" _Wait!"_

Kaneki could not believe they were all doing this. He looked around at everyone, his friends, his boyfriend, everyone. He needed someone to refused to go, anyone would do. Touka had disproved the idea at first, but seeing it was their only option she agreed.

Ayato glanced at him,he himself had suggested earlier. "Kaneki, it's perfectly safe!" Kaneki's heart pounded against his chest. He was a 100% sure it was going to pop out any second now.

"But what if it's a trap? You said that this was built by Aogori." Kaneki tried to convince the people around him, but to no avail. 

Ayato looked a little hurt, he knit his brows. "Do you really trust me that little?"  _God fucking dammit._ He sighed and closed his stell gray-eyes, biting his lip to go along with it.

Kaneki avoided Ayato's eyes drilling into the back of his neck. He didn't notice his boyfriend standing right behind him. "It's a risk that we have to take. It might be the only way to get away. Kaneki think about it, it could lead us to a place where Aogori could never find us. A place where they can't harm you or me or anyone. Please, do it for me."

The other ghoul opened it's eyes and stared at the other before him. Ayato was begging, something very unsual from him in front of this many people. Kaneki smirked and leaned in to Ayato, whispering  something in his lover's ear.

"Fine." He spoke still a bit hesitant.

They reached the portal, it was in somewhere in the 13th ward. "It looks busted." Yomo spoke up seeing the portal closely.

"It's our best option." Uta said.

They all stared, amazed, at the swirling hole of colors before them. Koma took a step forward, grabbing Touka's arm.

"Well?" Touka snatched her hand away, rubbing her wrist. "Ladies first."

"Who said?" 

"I did." The long-time worker at Anteiku was suddenly behind the girl, shoving her into the portal. 

Touka's scream only lasted a couple seconds before she was gone, lost in a place no one else knew.

"What the hell?" Kaneki tried to pull Koma back, but he had already dived into the portal himself.

One by one the ghouls jumped in pairs, they all assumed it would be better staying together. Ayato and Kaneki were left alone.

"I'll make sure to let you do whatever you want with me tonight, but you have to jump in." Ayato looked at the the portal, it's different colors swirled around. It was calling out to them.

Kaneki nodded and hung to the other's arm. "Great."

And in they went.


	2. II

* * *

"Kaneki? Kaneki wake up!"

He reconiced that voice, it was very familiar to Kaneki. He had obviously heard it before but from where?

"God fucking dammit, Kaneki!" 

_Thump Thump Thump_

"What the hell?"

Ayato rose from his boyfriend's side only to fall back down. The fucking earth was shaking. Ayato grabbed hold of a still unconscious Kaneki. He awaited patiently, it wasn't like they were in any actual danger. It was an openfield after all.  _'It's just a simple earthquake. Holy shit!'_

Ayato had to be dreaming. There wasn't a naked giant running along the field and surely there wasn't people flying and riding horses trying to take it down. 

**"** Ayato?" Finally.

"Kaneki.Oh god, please tell me I'm not having hallucinations!" Kaneki raised a brow and looked in the direction the other ghoul was pointing at.

"What is that?" Maybe they were both having hallucination. It all had to be fake. It wasn't real.

"Hey, You two!" 

The couple turned around to find a rather young looking man staring right down at them.

"What are you doing out here?" The man asked

"What the the-"

"We're really sorry sir, we must of gotten lost. Could you help us?" The white-haired male spoke up before his boyfriend could do something to get them killed.

 The man sighed, "Oi Jaeger."

" Yes sir?" A young man rushed over. Olive skin and deep sea green colored eyes. Shit he was hot.

"Get this two to a safe place." He said and left Kaneki and Ayato with the young man.

 


	3. III

"Sir! I don't think that's a good idea. We're completely surrounded by titans and us moving will only attract them towards us!" The young man said.

"I suppose you're right, get them a spare horse. They'll stick with us for the rest of the trip." The young man nodded and headed off somewhere else.

Ayato was still dumbfounded by the actions of these people. Kaneki on the other hand seemed grateful they were helping them and not trying to kill them. 

"It'll be okay, they're not trying to hurt us." Kaneki placed a hand on Ayato's shoulder trying to help him relax.

"Yet. Wait until they find out what we are." _Why was he worring so much? That was Kaneki's job, but he didn't seem worried at all. Why?_

The other ghoul took that into consideration. "You're right, but can we at least enjoy it while it lasts?"

Ayato opened his mouth wanting to argue with the white-haired fur ball but he was stopped by the young man who had brought two horses along with him.

" Holy shit. It's an  **actual** horse." Kaneki glanced back at his boyfriend's amused face, he chuckled and smiled softly. 

"You know how to ride one, right ? " Turquoise and gray eyes started down at Ayato.

" _Fuck."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible with tittles. ;-;


	4. IV

_No. He never learned how to ride a fucking horse. Where the hell was he going to learn one in the city of Tokyo ?_

" Uh... Of course I do, now stop questioning me you idiot." Ayato said a small blush covering his cheeks.

"I figured. Since you know, you're really good at riding" 

_Did he just fucking say that in front of a stranger?_

That little comment made Ayato turn beet red and hiss at his boyfriend for being a little shit.

Throughout the ride Ayato feel off his horse at least twice. Kaneki and Jaeger tried to hold in their laughter. 

"I'm going to kill you after this Ken." Ayato mumbled, Kaneki chucked quietly and out of the sudden all 3 of them were knocked off their horses.

"What the fuck was that- well shit." Ayato hissed standing up as quickly as he could

"Get out of the way!" Jaeger shouted loud enough for Ayato and Kaneki to hear over the loud _thumps:_

But they couldn't move, they were frozen in place. Fear cursing through their veins as a _Titan_ reached down for Kaneki.

Ayato screamed just as Jaeger managed to get him out of the way from another giant hand. 

'I have to do something. I can't let him die, I don't want him to go just yet! But what can I do? What can I do!?' Ayato though frantically looking up at his boyfriend, who was still frozen from fear not reacting to anything.

And then it came to Ayato's mind. He had to use his Kagune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry this took so long to write. I just got on Christmas break and I'll definitely try to write more on my spare time. I hope this story is appealing to most of you even if the chapters are really short. If you have any suggestions please comment them I would like to see how I can improve.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> -Alex


	5. V

What else could he do in a time like this? He could let his boyfriend die like this. Not after all Kaneki did for Ayato.

"Stand back!" Jaeger shouted taking out two long swords but Ayato didn't hear him, he was too busy getting his kagune out and charging at the  _titan._

_What a funny word._

 Right at that moment Kaneki let out the most blood curling scream Ayato and Jaeger had ever head. He started struggling and clawing at the giant hand holding him down, but it seemed to tighten every time he moved.

Ayato fired his crystals aiming right at the hand that held his boyfriend captive but just as he did the titan fell forward dropping Kaneki in the process.

"Ken!" Ayato shouted running to him and holding him tightly as his boyfriend coughed violently.

"Eren!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected. We will have questioning from babes to babes in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me for those who have awaited for an update ^^;;
> 
> \- Alex


	6. VI

"Mikasa? What are you doing here, you're not part of my squad." Eren asked the girl standing in front of them, he sounded irritated

The girl, who Kaneki and Ayato suppose is Mikasa, is tall* and well build for, maybe, hand to hand combat. She's actually kinda pretty too, dark hair, pale skin and warm brown eyes. 

(*Taller than Ayato, at least*)

"I saw the _titans_ and I heard the screaming so I rushed over here-" It seemed like she had just taken notice of the two ghouls standing behind Eren. "Who are they?"

'They' weren't really paying attention (Ayato wasn't, for most part) 'They' we're actually thinking of how much it would cost to get a room for a night to- Focus!

"My name is Ken Kaneki and this is my boyfriend, Kirishima Ayato." Kaneki, who wasn't part of 'They/m' answered for his boyfriend.

Ayato looked up at Mikasa and blushed lightly, he had just noticed she was taller than him.

Well, that's gonna be _A W K W A R D_ , for him mostly 

"Everyone head back!" There. The mission was over. Ayato and Kaneki could finally go home, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGH  
> I TOOK TOO LONG  
> IM SORRY  
> It won't happen again 
> 
> *Yes it will. We both know*
> 
> -Alex


	7. VII

Wrong. Nobody was going anywhere as long as the scouts didn't know who the strange couple were.

They were lead to an old decaying castle and were put inside a cell. Ayato scoffed at this and refused to sit on the small bed that was pushed against the wall.

"It would've been better if we stayed in Tokyo, you know. At least we could of died in an honorable way." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It's not so bad." Kaneki said forcing a small smile. "Being here is way better than being killed by Aogiri." 

"You almost got killed by a fucking  _Titan_! I am not okay with that Ken." 

Just when the other was about to speak the cell door opened and in walked in the short man who had send them down here. "White hair come with me." 

Ayato watched Kaneki go slightly hesitant about leaving his short tempered boyfriend behind.

"Idiot." Ayato hissed and looked at the bed. Now after realizing it, he was pretty tired and the bed didn't look that bad- 

' _Stop it. I shouldn't be thinking about taking a nap when they're probably killing Kaneki.'_ Ayato mentally slapped himself and continued standing.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ->* Is used to go into a small flashback

"They came out of nowhere. The field was empty when we scanned the area. Aside from that a normal person wouldn't be able to get this far without another scout noticing them."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Kaneki was in trouble now.  _All_ of the people who saw them were in the room. He was now regretting what he said to Ayato earlier. He would rather be back in Tokyo now.

*

Kaneki still couldn't remember why they were running or who they were running from. He was just dragged along with no godamn explanation. Ken would've stayed if Ayato hadn't been so frantic. 

"Kaneki, you have to come with us! You have to!" Ayato hissed. He kept looking around as if they were being watched, which they were. "We can't - I can't leave you behind!" Ayato was to the verge of tears by that point. Kaneki gave in after seeing that.

*

Kaneki was startled by the cost slamming down on the fucking table.

"Did you hear the question?" 

He shook his head and the man, this time blonde with thick brows sighed.

"How did you get here?"

 Kaneki froze slightly before touching his chin. "I can't remember quite correctly right now," he started, "Maybe a cup of coffee will help." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be Uta x Yomo, so I need suggestions!
> 
> What anime world should they go to? 
> 
> What couple should I feature next?
> 
> Thanks for 1,000 hits!
> 
>  
> 
> -Alex


	9. IX

Ayato was served a cup of coffee when they took him down to the same room Kaneki had been in. They didn't get to speak to each other though because Ayato was pulled out right after Kaneki had been stuffed in.

"What's your name?"

Hadn't Kaneki told them already?

"Kirishima Ayato." He deadpaned.

"Okay Kirishima-san, Hange here is going to ask you some questions and we would appreciate if you would answer sincerely." 

This guy had thick brows. Ayato smiled, it was kind of funny in a way. His eye brows could definitely be bigger than his eyes. 

"Is something funny?"

"What? No."

 -

This was starting to annoy Ayato but it was starting to piss off the scouts. He only gave them half assed answers and sarcastic snaps. 

He was starting to get hungry too and everyone around looked...delicious... _shit_ he had to snap out of it.

Ayato looked down at his now empty coffee mug. He licked his lips and heard his stomach growl. 

"Hey do you um think I can get more coffee?" He asked pushing his mug forward. 

"Not until you can answer a question properly, Kirishima." 

This wasn't going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡I really need suggestions for chapter 10! Please drop some in!
> 
>  
> 
> -Alex


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be splitting this chapter into two. I've tried writing for the past two months but I have a writer's block and school just started so I'm struggling.
> 
> But I'm hoping to write the other chapter in 2 to 3 weeks.
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think!
> 
> -Alex

"Renji?!"

This was not okay. This was not okay. This was _NOT_ okay. Uta realized that now. He had been one of the ones to say that this portal was completely safe to use. Oh boy, was he wrong.

Not only did he not know where he was, he had lost Renji on the way here. 

  _'I'll just find someone and ask where we are. And then I'll look for Renji, if he's here.'_

That was a start. 

*

"Raven-kun, why do you not like me?" 

They were still young when Uta had asked Renji that question for the first time. 

Renji had been stunned. He looked over at the blonde who was staring at him with those penetrating black eyes. 

"Why do you think that?" Had been his response. 

"You nearly killed me the last time we fought." Uta said.

"You made me angry." Renji turned back to his book and that was it. Uta didn't ask any other question that day.

*

He was now wondering why he was remembering that. 

Was Renji dead? Is that his brain's way of coping with it? 

_Oh God._

What if he was dead? 

Uta laughed bitterly to himself and touched his head. 

Okay, a small injury. He could focus on that instead of Renji.

*

"It's a bad idea Itori."

"You always think that U-chan."

"I don't always think that. I only do when it comes to Renji-- I mean Raven-kun."

Itori had gasped in delight. A smirk adorned her features as she looked over at her long time friend.

"You're using first names now." She said with a smile. "And now you're confessing too!"

*

He sighed quietly and stopped for a minute. His eyes scanned over the land. There was nothing really, just trees and rocks and--

'What the actual fuck?'

Uta backed away slowly at the sight of a giant arm gripping the thick stump of a tree.

Wherever Renji was, he was hoping to be better than this.

☆                                 ☆                                    ☆

_"Uta?!"_

Renji almost hit the man standing in front of him in the head. He touched his face and then his body and then his legs. 

Everything was in place. He wasn't dead. 

But where was Uta?

It worried him that he could already be dead but Uta was strong. He wouldn't die over a silly thing like this.

Or at least Renji hoped so

He sat up and looked at the small crowd that had gathered around him. They stared at him like he was an alien and he probably was. With his weird looking clothes and bitchy looking face. 

They dispersed when he stood up. 

Renji looked around at the old looking stands selling all sorts of things.

He still didn't know where he was and that was a problem.

 *

Uta didn't exactly confess like he planned to. They had gotten into one of their stupid fights. Each fighting with everything they had. Nails ripping the tender skin in exposed areas, teeth tearing flesh apart, grunts and sometimes screams of anger filled the air around them. 

They had ended up a bloody mess but neither of them cared. 

Uta and Renji just sat there, not talking or looking at each other.

All the anger was gone.

But then Uta moved. Carefully and slowly, he made Renji face him. And all it took was a soft kiss on the lips to express his feelings for the other ghoul. 

A kiss was all it took to settle things down

*

It was getting dark too quickly for Renji's taste. 

He still had no clue of where his...

What were they?

They never specified if what they were.

Friends with benefits? Lovers? 

He pushed that thought out of his mind and observed the sun go down.

He still had no clue of where Uta was.

And this was becoming a pain in the ass for Renji. He tried asking around, but how was he supposed to describe Uta? 

Renji wasn't that dressed up but he sticked out like a sore thumb. He could just imagine Uta at the moment. 

God. Renji hoped he was okay.

 


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta fears for his life and remembers about his past with Renji. 
> 
> Renji comes across with a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof guess who's back?! Me.
> 
> This chapter took me months to write and I really have no excuse.
> 
> I just got too lazy to write ;)
> 
> Well this is going to be split into maybe another two chapters.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> * -> Flashback  
> ☆ -> Different POV

Uta had never experienced fear like this. There was tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to wiggle out if the hand holding him. It was taking all the air out of his body, and all he could do was  _cry_.

Yes, he had seen the arm detach it's self from the trunk of the tree. 

Yes, he had seen the monster. This gigantic thing coming for him.

Yes, he had frozen in place. Not being able to move nor scream. 

Yes, Uta cried. Harder than he had ever before.

He hadn't shed a tear when he watched his parents get brutally murdered in front of him.

But this? Oh god. Uta feared for his life for the first time in his whole existence.

 *

"I love you."

No. No, he didn't. 

 Uta felt his stomach tighten, he said this every time after they had visously fucked.

Renji was in love with his body, not  _him_. He was in love with his face, his hair, his voice. Everything physical about Uta.

He wasn't in love with his personality. He wasn't in love with his problems. He wasn't in love with his issues, his imperfections. 

Uta didn't reply. He pretended that he was asleep. Just like he did every time he heard those three words come out of Renji's lips.

Renji didn't love _him_.

☆                                 ☆                                    ☆

Renji came across a wall.

A really big one.

He could smell the faint scent of a ghoul across the wall. It could be Uta or someone else. 

But it had to be Uta.

Renji found a small opening on the giant gate of the wall. Small enough for him to fit through.

He was met with a horrendous stench of death and disease. It's not like he wasn't used to the smell but it just seemed much worse in this place. 

Renji covered his nose with his sleeve and walked. There was tons of decomposing bodies litterd on the floor, swords and some weird gadgets were there as well. 

And then Renji saw it.

A human... no, no. This thing wasn't _human_ , it was almost 20 feet tall and it hid behind one of the many buildings that had been knocked over. 

He didn't scream nor move. He just stared straight at it until it grinned and _whoosh_  


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE LIKE 50 YRS LATE
> 
> BASH ME IN THE COMMENTS I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR THIS SHIT

Kaneki had this recurring nightmare. 

It wasn't Yamori, tearing him to pieces with his sick forms of torture. It wasn't Rize blaming him for his mother's death, telling him that he was a selfish prick. No. It wasn't that.

He woke up with tears streaming down his face and a sore back. The guard near the door gave him a pitiful look before going back to stare at the wall. 

Ayato hadn't come back in a week and Kaneki was freaking out.

His mind refused to accept the fact that his boyfriend could be very well dead.  

He stood up and then stretched out, walking over to the small plate of food that was left by the foot of his bed. The chains made a horrible sound against the flood as they reached their limit. 

He grimaced at the goop, splattered on the plate. But hey, at least there was coffee.

Kaneki sat by the foot of his bed and drank his already cold cup of coffee. 

☆                                 ☆                                    ☆

Ayato couldn't breathe. 

His lungs were gasping,  _begging_ for air but no such luck came to him.

*

It had all started when Ayato got too hungry for his own good. He lunged at the first person in front of him, which happened to he Mr. I-have-bigger-eyebrows-than-your-dick. 

He bit off a large piece of flesh, loving the way the way that it tasted and the sound it made as his teeth hit the bone. 

But a pain overcame him as he went in for a second bite, something had stabbed him in the abdomen and Ayato hissed in pain. 

It happened again on his legs and shoulders until the last thing he saw was the scoffing face of Ackerman.

*

Ayato took large breaths as he was submerged under water for the 11th time. His tears and blood mixed with the water and-

Ayato fucking Kirishima was _crying_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOPS
> 
> This didn't advance the plot at all 
> 
> I was thinking about discontinuing this fanfic since I don't think a lot of people are reading it at this point. 
> 
> If you do read, give me suggestions and tell me if I should keep writing or if I suck ass.
> 
> Thank you for reading this trash!!!
> 
> -Alex


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!
> 
> Progress??? Maybe???
> 
> This was chapter was suggested by Kaia on the last chapter, Soldiers speculating about why Kaneki isn't eating.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

_1,000...993...986...979--_

Kaneki stopped himself. The loud grumbling of his stomach interrupted his thoughts again. 

Ayato still hadn't showed up. It made Ken's anxiety get worse. 

The guards kept feeding him normal food, unaware of a ghoul's actual diet and if he told them then what would they think? Kaneki wasn't willing to risk it. 

Plates full of meats and grains kept getting taken away, the soldiers glaring at him when they picked up the empty pot that his coffee came in. 

_972...965...958..951...944...937...930...923...916...909-_

The guard seemed to take notice of this, if he could be called that. He was a scrawny little things, blonde with bright blue eyes that reminded Ken of the ocean. He always seemed to stare at the ghoul as he pushed away his food and only took the coffee.

Kaneki could remember this kid's name if he tried hard enough, Jaeger had mentioned it before.

Armin Arlert, was his name.

☆                                 ☆                                    ☆

 

Ayato was put on a cell detached from the castle where Kaneki was kept in. 

He missed his boyfriend's touch and was willing to give anything to have a look at him again. This thought was the only thing keeping Ayato sane. 

His mind was slowly deteriorating and so was hid body. 

Ayato was already pale as it was but having him subjected to no food or drinks at all made him look like a fucking ghost. He was going insane like this. 

The soldier keeping watch of him glanced at him every once in a while with pity, Ayato didn't want any scrap of it. 

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Ayato hissed slamming his already weak body against the bars of the cell.

"N-nothing I just... didn't think that the scouts could be this cruel to another human being." 

"Well they are as you can see!" Ayato muttered pulling back before leaning against the bars again.

He was miserable and he felt disgusting. "Do you think I could get some food? Or water? Help a... buddy out here."

"I'll see what I can do!" The soldier said and then trudged off but not before Ayato managed to get the keys to the lock 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woOW 
> 
> Long chapter???
> 
> Jk I don't think anyone is going to read this shit.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments!
> 
> Make suggestions and comment about how bad my writting is!!!
> 
> -Alex


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!
> 
> Actually long chapter. 
> 
> wooOW!!!
> 
> So a lil backstory on Kaneki and Ayato.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Ayato Kirishima considered himself a smart boy for someone his age. He had survived in the cruel streets of Tokyo after leaving his stupid sister behind. He had managed to join and become a leader of Aogiri. He had done so much more but he had also done so much damage. 

His first mistake was falling in love with Kaneki Ken. The man he swore was his enemy.

They hated each other so much at first. Their fights consisted of nothing but raw anger and frustration towards the other person. Both ended a bloody mess at the end, their kagunes reaching their limit. 

Ayato Kirishima hated Kaneki Ken.

_Hated._

It was Kaneki the one who kissed Ayato first. His soft lips clashing against rough ones, teeth hitting teeth. 

It was vicious and it was rough and it was perfect. 

But Ayato would never admit it. 

Instead of fights it was kisses and sex. Always rough. Always angry. Always leaving Ayato wanting more than just a quick fuck. 

It wasn't long before Ayato realized that Ayato had fallen in love. He was head over heels in love with the man he was supposed to hate. And he hated it.

There was so many problems that came with loving someone as difficult as Kaneki Ken. 

Ayato could never tell what the other was thinking. His face was always emotionless and neutral. 

The only emotions he showed were anger and anger. Nothing more nothing less.

Ayato hated that too.

_"Will you just shut your fucking mouth and let me speak?!" Ayato was trying to choke back the tears that threaten to slip out._

_Kaneki backed down almost immediately, the snarl on his lips turned into a frown and his eyes softened just a bit._

_"What Did I ever do to you?!"  Ayato screamed. Hurt by Kaneki's choice of words, knowing the meaning behind them. He was at his limit, his breaking point and he didn't want to snap on front of Ken._

_"Why do you hate me so much?" Ayato asked, his defensive tone changing to a more shaky and defenless tone._

_"I don't hate you." Kaneki said gently, moving his hands down to cup Ayato's cheeks in a caring manner. And as soon as he did so Ayato broke out into tears, right there. In Kaneki Ken's arms._

Their relationship moved foward from that day on. Heated kisses became gentle and almost caring. Their touches were soft and careful. Sex wasn't the first thing in their mind during their fights anymore. They talked it out. 

Ayato liked this. It was new and overall better than before. 

They never truthly decide their title. Kaneki became Ayato's boyfriend one day, out of the blue.

_"You can't talk to my boyfriend like that Nico. I'll fucking rip you to pieces." Ayato stood in front of Ken, arms crossed, lips pressed together into a tight line. Nico simply laughed and patted Ayato's head. "Ah I'll be sure to remember next time."_

_The other ghoul walked away, Ayato's face fixed on his back until a hand was placed on his shoulder._

_"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Kaneki asked, an amused smile right on his stupid face. It made Ayato's cheeks flush red and turn away._

_"Shut up."_

Ayato liked calling Kaneki his. And apparently Kaneki did too. 

Dates became an usual thing. They could go out and watch a movie or 'eat' dinner. Maybe go shopping or for a simple walk around the park. They held hands and kissed in public. 

Ayato liked it. 

He was the one to say 'I love you' first too. It came out accidentally but he meant the three words. Kaneki followed suit. They always meant it when they told it to each other, even as a joke. 

Ayato loved it. 

Kaneki Ken had changed Ayato's life. 

He had thought him to appreciate the small things in life and to lay attention to minute details. 

(That was how Ayato found out about the scar on Kaneki's forehead. The freckles on his shoulders and chest. The mole that rested in between his neck and shoulder. The pink tint of his lips and nails. And the golden details on his eyes. There was more but Ayato didn't like to ramble)

When Kaneki became a rouge in Aogiri tree Ayato was forced to follow like a puppy chasing his owner. 

When everyone he knew and cared about were dragged in by his boyfriend, Ayato was forced to follow. 

And when Ayato saw his chance to protect everyone from the organization that he had once called home by jumping inside that portal, Kaneki was forced to follow.

Now look where they ended up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will come back and edit this. 
> 
> Add more because I'm not satisfied and I really don't feel like ppl are reading this anymore.
> 
> I'll do Uta and Yomo again for chapter 15/16
> 
> Comments and kudos really encourage me so please shout at me in the comments!
> 
> Also, should I need someone to beta this chapters for me. If you're interested please contact me!
> 
> Tumblr: Horse-faced-freak  
> Email: zootopiatrash@gmail.com 
> 
> -Alex


End file.
